Devices exist for dispensing cosmetic, medicinal, or other products. Such devices typically include an applicator for applying the products to portions of an individual's face, head, or body. For example, the applicator may be designed to apply mascara to eyelashes for various effects. In that case, the applicator may have short, densely arrayed bristles and may be employed for applying the mascara to the eyelashes to achieve a desired effect (e.g., to thicken the eyelashes). Another applicator may have longer, less densely arrayed bristles for applying mascara to the eyelashes to achieve an alternative desired effect (e.g., to lengthen the eyelashes). Still another applicator may have curly, densely arrayed bristles for applying the mascara to the eyelashes to achieve another alternative desired effect (e.g., to curl the eyelashes).
Existing applicators have limited functionalities for achieving effects only, without providing any type of treatment, therapy, or sensation. Moreover, existing applicators are typically designed to achieve a particular effect.